Hair rollers are widely used by women to create curls in their hair. Normally, the hair is wrapped or rolled around the rollers and maintained thereon by means of bobby pins, small spears, etc. Many forms of the hair rollers are extremely uncomfortable to wear and more difficult to sleep upon. Further, some of the hair rollers do not permit air to pass therethrough which makes it difficult to dry the hair.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hair curling roller.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hair curling roller which is comprised of polyester fibers bound together.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an elongated cylindrical hair curling roller which yieldably retains its shape to form the proper curl in the hair but which may be compressed to provide comfort to the wearer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an elongated cylindrical hair curling roller which permits air to flow therethrough.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.